TULAH
by SukeHolic
Summary: Tulah ini begitu dahsyat terasa./ M FOR LANGUAGE/ Slutty!Sasuke/ NARUSASU.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained.**

 **[TULAH]**

Celaka adalah saat di mana Naruto menggila sepanjang malam. Empat ronde bahkan tidak akan cukup jika sisi iblis lelaki pirang itu membeliak ganas sampai pagi. Alhasil, bokong linu Sasuke akan menjadi pelampiasan hasratnya sampai tak berkutik.

Sasuke harus mencari cara lain agar ia bisa selamat memimpin jalannya rapat esok hari. Ia tidak ingin cara jalannya mengangkang karena analnya dibobol seenaknya oleh lelaki pirang itu.

Jadi ia harus menyusun rencana.

Ketika Naruto mulai memanggil namanya bagai suara malaikat kematian, Sasuke tahu ia tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Sembari membenarkan bagian _yukata_ tidurnya yang sedikit tersingkap, ia memasang _pose_ santai di atas ranjang.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, diiringi seonggok manusia paling mesum sedunia yang memasuki zona bahaya.

Oh, celaka tiga belas!

Siap siaga, Sasuke!

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu menggunakan _kimono_ tidurnya yang sedikit longgar di badan. Warna kuning, seperti sesuatu yang mengambang di saluran pembuangan hajat. Ewh!

Bagian dadanya tidak tertutupi sempurna, memperlihatkan cetakan otot dada kekar berkulit tan eksotis, dan ada sedikit bulu maskulin yang menyembul minta diperhatikan.

"Sasuke~"

Oh, suara kematian itu lagi. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan memeragakan seekor singa pemangsa. _The heck!_ Itu mengerikan, _you know?_ Sekaligus menjijikan.

Ia menaiki kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Sasuke, sambil menumpu kepala. "Mau yang gaya biasa atau gaya baru?" tawarnya, mengerling menggoda.

Sasuke semakin merinding di tempat. Tapi, aksinya mulai dijalankan. "Bagaimana kalau pakai gayaku saja?" katanya, balas menawar. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mendorong pelan dada Naruto sampai berbaring. Ia menduduki perut keras bercetak enam kotak yang mengagumkan. Perut-perut itulah yang setiap malam terbentuk ketika menggenjot anusnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau agak agresif malam ini." Meski berkomentar, Naruto tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia senang-senang saja Sasuke menindihnya seperti ini. Toh, tangannya tidak rugi juga. Naruto jadi bisa menyingkirkan ikatan _obi yukata_ tidur Sasuke, lalu membelai kulit dadanya yang kencang. "Berapa lama aku tidak menghisap bagian mungil ini?" Usapan lagi. yang secara sengaja memberi rangsangan pada si pemilik tubuh.

"Nnhh." Dan Sasuke mendesah.

Sambil memilin puting merah muda yang hampir mencuat, Naruto menyusupkan sebelah tangannya untuk menarik punggung Sasuke mendekat. "Jadi gaya apa yang ingin kau praktekkan malam ini?"

Akhirnya Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia tak boleh terbuai. Demi tubuh moleknya yang aduhai, Sasuke harus bisa selamat untuk menjalani rapat esok harinya yang penting sekali. Jadi, Cuma cara ini yang terlintas. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke menarik tali _obi_ -nya sampai lepas.

Naruto sampai tidak bisa berkedip memperhatikan kulit sang _submissive_. Putih. Halus. Tak tahan, ia langsung menerkam dua bongkahan indah yang cukup berisi dan kenyal.

"Nnhh! Nanti dulu ..." Sasuke menahan tangan-tangan nakal itu. Tali _obi_ dipakai untuk mengikatnya jadi satu. Sisa kain yang menjuntai ia gunakan lagi untuk menyatukannya di teralis _headboard_ tempat tidur.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto menggeram tak terima. _He's an absolute dominant, right?_

"Kita akan pakai gayaku." Ia mendekatkan kepala, berbisik di dekat lubang telinga Naruto. Sasuke juga berusaha menggodanya dengan meniup dan menjilat lehernya.

 _Not bad, and he like this._

Sasuke lupa pada rencana dan rapat penting di esok hari. Menjilat keringat beraroma dominan sepertinya membutakan otak cemerlangnya. Sasuke bergerak bagai lintah. Menghisap kulit kecoklatan yang terasa lumer di lidah.

"Ngh, Sasuke." Peringatan pertama. Suara Naruto memberat, pun dengan napasnya.

Jilat lagi. Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya mendengar. _kimono_ kuning itu ia buka lebar-lebar. Tak lagi menutupi pahatan sempurna bak dewa-dewa terkenal di Yunani. Hal itu cukup membius. Lidah Sasuke turun sepanjang garis leher. Semakin turun ke arah dada kecoklatan yang keras. Ia mengulum putingnya.

" _I told you,_ Sasuke _. Stop, this, right, now!_ " Peringatan tegas kedua.

Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat wajah dengan gaya menantang. Ia pikir, Naruto tidak akan bisa melepas simpul ikatan yang ia beri. Apa yang harus ditakutkan. Sengaja ia menggoyangkan pinggul. Menggoda Naruto junior yang mulai tegang.

"Ngh!" Sasuke tak sengaja mendesah. Analnya bersentuhan dengan kuncup tumpul berlendir. Keasyikan, ia bergoyang lagi. tangannya mencakar dan mencubit puting Naruto.

 _Seriously, guys. This is very exciting. Riding a dominant man, and licking his body. So yummy._

Terbuai dan merasa melayang. Sasuke menanggalkan kewibawaannya. Ia tak lebih dari seorang pelacur yang menggoda suaminya sendiri.

Naruto memberontak. Mulutnya menggeram. Sinar matanya berubah ratusan kali berbahaya. Dan Sasuke meneguk ludah, mulai takut pada apa yang akan terjadi terhadap dirinya.

Lelaki pirang itu sungguh kuat dan mengerikan.

Hanya sekali hempasan, tali _obi_ yang diikatkan Sasuke putus layaknya jaring laba-laba. Semudah itu. Dan ajaibnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Akh!"

Posisi dibalik. Sasuke ditindih dan lehernya digigit ganas.

"Ah, jangan! Jangan, Naruto! Ngah, besok akuh―ah―ada _meeting_!" Sasuke meracau ketakutan.

Naruto tidak peduli. Sisi binatangnya bangkit karena digoda Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto kemudian berhenti melumat tubuh yang ingin sekali diterkamnya sampai habis. Seringai licik mengembang bersamaan dengan degup jantung Sasuke yang menggila.

"Baiklah, kita akan lakukan dengan gayaku saja. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke bersumpah. Ia menyesal dan tidak akan lagi-lagi berusaha mengibuli Naruto.

 **...**

 _ **Omake**_

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian, suara desahan Sasuke memenuhi seisi ruang kamar yang gelap. Naruto menggantung tubuhnya. Dua tangan Sasuke terikat ke belakang punggung, tali-tali meliliti pergelangan tangan, hingga membingkai dadanya yang dihiasi _nipple clamp_ berarus listrik. Ia tidak akan mati, tapi tubuhnya tersentak-sentak karena merasa geli dan nikmat. Anusnya juga diberi rangsangan yang sama, namun bedanya yang ini berbentuk telur. Tak hanya satu, melainkan tiga.

Sasuke mengerang berusaha memanggil nama Naruto, tapi mulutnya sudah tersumpal mainan berbentuk bola dengan tali kekang di belakang tengkuknya. Ia bergerak-gerak. Menggoyangkan badan. Matanya sayu. Kakinya yang terikat menyatu dan tertekuk ke belakang serasa keram kesemutan. Sasuke merengek. Peluh membanjiri sekujur badannya.

Tiap kali bergerak, tali-tali itu justru makin kuat menjerat. Sasuke kepayahan. Ia ingin "keluar" tapi sangkar besi menghalangi juniornya menembakkan amunisi.

"Kau lebih suka dihukum, ya, anak nakal?" tanya Naruto seduktif. Lelaki itu belum tidur, dan masih memperhatikan penderitaan Sasuke sambil berbaring nyaman di atas kasur.

"Hmmppp!"

"Hahaha," tawanya. Naruto menambah getaran kenikmatan di tubuh Sasuke.

Tubuh yang tergantung di atas langit-langit itu kembali bergoyang dengan brutalnya.

"Hmmmpphhh!"

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu mengangkang di ruang _meeting_ besok, sayang. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Naruto menahan tawa. Sengaja mempermainkan remot pengendali sesuka hatinya. _Medium_. _Low_. _High_. Ke _medium_ lagi. lalu terakhir ke _high_.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan segala siksaannya. Ia semakin tegang dan keras.

"Selamat malam. Semoga kau tidak bangun kesiangan, _sweetie_."

Demi apapun, mata Sasuke melotot menyaksikan Naruto yang menarik selimut lalu membalik badan. Ia menjerit tertahan. Namun, Naruto tetap melanjutkan keinginannya ke pulau mimpi.

Tinggalah Sasuke yang tersiksa, dan mendesah semalaman. Persetan dengan _meeting_ dan kantor. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mau membangunkan sisi iblis di diri suaminya lagi.

Tulah ini begitu dahsyat terasa.

 **Fin**


End file.
